


Piece by Piece

by Thranki



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Marriage, Modern AU, legolas is a cute tot, unwilligness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: "I know, it's for the best! For the sake of your company. You've been rubbing it in my face for like, eternity!"I don't even know him...





	Piece by Piece

"Absolutely not." 

Silence that hung in the air was so thick. It made her heart thumped even louder than before. 

"You'll make a hole on the carpet with your pacing." He said in a deadpanned tone.

She abruptly stop her pacing and spun on her heels to glare at him. Fire and unspoken threats behind her piercing eyes.

"You can't just do that to me Adar!" Her voice went to another octave, indicating that she was not pleased with him. Not one bit.

"I'm not a-" her hand flailing in the air in a frustrated manner. Eyes wild as she shook her head.

"I'm not one of your products, your swords or your gems that you could just trade me!"

The ellon sighed. He rubbed his throbbing head before he looked at his daughter in the eye. Silently pleading for her to understand.

"(Y/N), this is important for-"

She cut her off before he could finish that sentence. She normally not this rude but she will fight for her life. She won't let her father get any funny thought, thinking that she just an obedient child that will follow him to hell.

"Important for your business, yes I know! You rubbed that," she jabbed her index finger to him.

"In my face for like, you know, forever! You tell me that, for every damn second of my life! What am I to you?!" 

Tears threatened to spill out, she took a shaky breath, hands clenching into fists by her side.

"You couldn't just do this to me. Without my permission. This is no small matter Adar." She sounded resigned at the end. She knew that whatever she said, it won't change his mind.

"I am sorry (Y/N), but this is for the best." If he had any remorse, he sure didn't put it in his apology. 

"Just...just leave me alone Adar." She turned her back on him. 

Her father put a hand on her shoulder, the familiar weight does not give it usually comfort to her.

Her body started shaking when the door finally closed. Sobs climbed on her throat, spilling out of her lips. 

"A month. In just a month and I had to marry someone that I don't even know."

~•~

"Are you...are you sure about this?"

He kept his hooded eyes casted on the floor. He had been thinking about this for a while, and he thought, what could go wrong. This is the only way be could get away from the manic elleth that trying to marry him. 

He knew about (F/N). He's the only elven merchant that sells good to the other races without any prejudice. He heard stories of his daughter, the gem in the family. The only remaining gem.

When (F/N) came asking for help, they broke a deal. He had promised his daughter if he failed to pay for the loan that had been given to him in a span of time. 

It disgust him that the elf sign the deal of handing his daughter without any further thoughts. Well, that was not his problem to be meddle with. A promise is a promise.

Being the Chief Executive Officer of Erin Lasgalen, he need to keep with the demand of the society. With his company rising in the world of jewelry and weponary.  
His company was the major company that sells out ancient type of weapon. They lived in the world full of technology but the elves still honouring their old custom. Fighting with swords and bows.

The difference is his weapons are infused with technology to help the elves who fight in the war. No matter how the world had change, war is still there. A constant in this ever changing life.

The society keep asking him why didn't he remarried. Saying that Legolas need a mother. 

He brushed them off at first, ignoring their words like they do not exist in the first place.

That was before women, whether it's human, elves or dwarves alike, throw themselves to him. Scandals and rumours hit the tabloid, threatening his company's image.

His son, who is still a young boy barely out of toddler years withdrew into himself. 

Thranduil had no time to care for his child and managing the company. He need someone to take care of his child and every single of them were trying to get into his pants.

It doesn't matter any more. 

He already have a bride to be married to.

"Stop scowling, you'll ruin the make-up." Said the blonde woman as she tap her brush on her head.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed (Y/N). She glared at the woman.

"Why are you scowling like that? This is your big day! You should be happy." 

"Not when it's your dad's choice and not yours!" With that she fell silent. Sympathy in her eyes. 

With a pat on the shoulder, she put the veil on the crown of her head and ushered (Y/N) out.

(F/N) stood out of the room with a black suit and yellow tie, complimenting his eyes. He was beaming when he saw (Y/N) in her wedding dress. 

"(Y/N), you look beautiful." He pulled her into a hug and she awkwardly pat his back.

She heaved a sigh and she tried to push back the heavy feeling in her heart. This is a her life. This already happening and maybe she could adjust to this new life.

As long as her husband is not an A-hole that's it.

~•~

Great.  
Just great.

Unbelievable.

Look at that, I'm married to Thranduil Oropherion. One of the richest guy in the world and he look like a Barbie. 

The guy that have girls flocking around decided to married the plain elf like me.

What is his motive? Publicity?   
Some kind of sick joke to embarrass her? Is she a charity case to him?

She kept her gaze on the blond man who were driving back to their house. If it was possible, she wanted to scan his face so that she will know his deepest secret.

The man, Thranduil just twitched the corner of his mouth, the only sign of annoyance coming from him. 

"Are you trying to imprint my face into your brain?" He said without looking away from the road.

Blood rushed to her cheeks, painting them red.

"What-No!" She sputtered.

Unknown to her, his eyes softened. "Take a picture, it would last longer."

She can't help but to smile, which she quickly hide by turning her face away.

"That's so corny and no, I don't need your face around me."

The car suddenly stop as Thranduil pulled over in front of a diner.

It was none of the fancy restaurant that she thought the rich people would go but a small sized diner that actually look cosy.

She was snapped out of her trance when suddenly her door was opened by Thranduil. Still in his suit, he waited for her to get out.

God forbid it if she just saw Thranduil as the winner of Next Top Model with a halo on his head and the sunlight gracing his feature even more.

Oh God no.

With a scowl she get out of the car.

"Why are we here?" 

"We're establishing some ground rules and I'm hungry. I don't think you'll willing to cook something for me back home."

After they ordered, Thranduil turn to face her with a serious face. His sudden change in expression scared her a bit (a lot actually). His blue eyes darkened like an incoming storm and his mouth pinched tightly. He interlaced his hands before he leaned forward to address her.

"Listen here, Miss (L/N). I won't be repeating it. First, you will prepared breakfast, lunch and dinner-" 

He was cut off by (Y/N).

"Woah- wait! Are you, am I, do you married me so that you can have a maid?!" 

His face darkened even further.

"If you please refrain yourself from cutting me off Miss (Y/N)."

"Right."

As I was saying, you will prepare breakfast, lunch and dinner for my son. You will take him home from school, take care of him and keep him safe. Do not enter my office, do not disturb any of my work related documents and we are good. Are we clear?"

"You...you have a son?"

Cue, thick eyebrow went up.

"Is that so surprising?"

"I didn't keep tab on you, you know. I have far more important thing to keep my eye out than stalking some celebrities."

Thranduil was satisfied to hear that you were not interested in her wealth or status.

"Good. So do you accept the terms? I do know you are unwilling in this union but I will be considerate with you."

She mulled over the terms he gave her. The man seemed to take a good deal for his son and his company. None for himself. It was quiet a good terms in her opinion. Nothing that could harm her in any way.

"Will I be sleeping with you?"

"Yes, or my son will question it." Came the curt reply.

"Alright then, but don't you try to do anything funny." Or I will crush your precious thing that you will beg for mercy.

"Don't worry. So do you accept the terms?"

"I accept. Now what?"

"Now we eat."

~•~

Legolas was... surprisingly a good kid.

And, she begrudgingly said in her heart, that Thranduil was a really good father.

It's been a month since (Y/N) was married with Thranduil, and life was good.

She had to admit that.

Life was good.

Better than before. True to his word, the blond man never tried anything funny with you. He even sleep on the floor!

At first you were rolling on the big soft bed in happiness. Claiming to be the victor. There is no way that Thranduil is going to sleep by your side.

Slowly, that changed into guilt.

She felt bad for making Thranduil sleeping on the floor. This is his house for Valar's sake. She was not oblivious to the fact that he was dead tired on his feet but he still spend some of his time to talk with his son, who barely responded back to him. He keep the little guy company when he play or when he do his home work.

Thranduil always act civil and polite unless she cross the line.

He will always read short stories for Legolas before he tucked him to sleep.

It was... endearing to say to the least.

With the mom was no longer in the picture, she slowly understand how hard it is for Thranduil.

With that (Y/N) tried to accept her fate and accept her life.

She started bonding with Legolas. Like the usual, she will prepare breakfast for all of them, 

A cup of latte with extra splash of milk for Thranduil and a hot chocolate drink with whipped cream on top for Legolas. She put a plate of pancakes in front of them.

"Eat up, you'll need the energy to get through your day!" She ruffled up Legolas's hair.

The kid face flushed before he ducked his head. Shyly tucking into his breakfast.

Thranduil took notice of this with interest. He had seen the way Legolas act around (Y/N). Instead of being distant like he did with the other women, Legolas was kinda...shy around (Y/N). Always lurking around, staring at her when she does her chores or when she concentrate on her writing.

(Y/N) also...has change a little. She doesn't act like a heartless woman around him anymore. More neutral in his opinion. Perhaps she had adjust living with him.

It was nice actualy, to come back to a home where someone is waiting for him. Even though not really waiting, but the idea of there is someone else brightening the house making it more lively and cosy.

He sometimes saw that (Y/N) will talked to Legolas animatedly about her travel experience while the kid looked up at her shyly.

It turns out to be one of his best decisions he ever made.

(Y/N ) may not marry him willingly but she slowly accepting it. 

And he slowly labelling her as his wife in his head. 

Day by day, he slowly fell for the woman. Always buzzing with energy and sassy. She doesn't care too much of her appearance. She's not into fashion but more into comfort. Her presence made Legolas opened up and now he starting to smile. And he liked her for that.

Not to mention that she was simply stunning. That's a bonus.

He took a sip of his latte to hide the quirk of his mouth.

~•~

She was preparing to sleep when she heard the front door opened up. She slowly closed Legolas's door and crept to the living room. She saw Thranduil's usually straight back bent like he was carrying the weight of the world. His eyes shut and he rubbed his temple. 

He threw the coat on the couch before he too slumped onto it. Sympathy and guilt crept up on her. She then proceeded to take a glass of water to give him. 

He was startled when the couch dipped under someone's weight. He quickly scrambled up but relaxed when he saw that it was only his own wife. 

She thrust the glass to him and he gave her a grateful nod. 

"Why are you still up?"

She looked at him at the corner of her eyes before answering him.  "Tucking Legolas to sleep."

They sat in comfortable silent before she patted her laps.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow in question. She looked at him annoyed, and patted her laps again. He then get the meaning and hesitantly lower his head on her laps.

"Close your eyes." She commanded. 

He did. It was surprisingly easy for him to trust her. He was actually afraid that she put a poison in his drink or she was planning to kill him by strangling him. Long fingers trailed down his neck and he fought the urge to flinch. He immediately tense and wait.

The fingers stopped directly beside his jugular.

'this is it'

The fingers trailed again and a pressure was applied. He let go of the breath that he didn't knew he was holding. A moan escaped his mouth and with a burning face he shut his mouth. 

The fingers had stop massaging him went he let out a moan before it continued again. His body sagged on the couch and unconsciously he snuggled closer to her. 

It felt like his body was free off all of the burden. It was a magnificent feeling. He was drifting to sleep when a soft pat on the cheek woke him up.

"Thranduil?" 

Her face was directly in front of him and he lost it. With her hair framing her face and her eyes glistened like gems, his breath was knocked out of him. 

Is she going to kiss him?

He closed his eyes and

"Come, let go to sleep." She pat him harder. He gasped and glared at her.

He followed her back to their shared bedroom and got ready to sleep.

He was preparing his mattress when she called out.

"Um...Thranduil?" 

"Hmm?" He fluffed out his pillow.

"You can...sleep up her too."

Now, that was weird. What had gotten into her today?

He tried to look at her face but it was hidden from him.

"What was that?"

This time it was much more slower than before. "You...can sleep up here?"

He smirked before he walked up to the bed and said it in her ear.

"What had gotten into you today?"

"D-don't push your luck idiot!" With that she slammed the pillow on her face and turned away from him. 

He just gazed at her with a fond look and got under the cover. He kept staring at her until her breath evened out. He slowly put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. She turned to face him and snuggled into him. 

"Heh, a cuddler."

~•~

It was weekend and Thranduil had a day off. Both of them were in the kitchen that day, and (Y/N) won't looked at him in the day. He figured out that she was flustered being caught that she was a cuddler. With a practiced movements, she flipped the pancake.

He sipped on his coffee and read the news on his tablet. A thunderous sound of little feet on the floor alerted them both. Legolas bursted through the door with a big smile on his face.

"Morning!" 

He was stunned with his child antic to replied him. Since when did his little Legolas had been this cheerful?

(Y/N) took her eyes off the pancake and gave the little tot a big smile. 

"Morning Legolas!"

Legolas smiled widened even more and he skipped to give her a big hug.

She in return gave him an equally big hug and ruffled his hair. 

"What do you want to eat this morning kiddo?"

"Chocolate chip pancake!"

"Coming right up! What must you say?"

It was amusing to see their interaction. His heart flipped in joy to see his son coming out of his shell.

"Thank you Nana!"

The spatula clattered on the floor while the tab hit the table.

"D-did, did-" she stuttered. Looking at him in confirmation.

Speechless, he nodded.

Tears gathered in her eyes before she suddenly stood in front of him and cupped his face roughly.

And their lips connected.

Their mouths moved in sync, slowly molding together, as they passionately kissed each other.

Her arms wounded up on his neck while he cupped her back and brought her closer.

Heat crept up on both of them until the both Legolas existence.

"Nana, the pancake. It's burning."

They both pulled away and he saw (Y/N)'s face had turned into tomato.

She fumbled with her hand and picked up the spatula on the floor.

"Yes-yes, I'll make another one for you kiddo." 

She then muttered under her breath about Legolas's innocence had ruined because of them.

He touched his lips and smiled.

Oh yes, they could like this.


End file.
